the_rising_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan of the Risen Dawn
''The Clan of the Risen Dawn "The pack has Risen" '''Introduction' You are laying by a stream, listening to the soothing sounds of the river flow. Your eyes blink lazily as the grass waves shyly; the wind whispers out to you. Yet, something unsettles your senses, someone is nearby; the shadows move and stand out to you. The lush ferns rustle loudly, your ears perk alertly, and you rise to your paws. A hauntingly massive figure appears, along with another; eyes light up in the forest around you. You. Are. Surrounded. "You're in our territory," a deep voice rumbles from the feline. Shivers run down your spine, the tom's voice had a nightmarish effect. The figure looms over you, your head lifts to match his gaze. "I'm sorry, sir. I did not know," you reply, a wave of fear hunches over you. "You shouldn't wander among territory. I may as well make you leave, now," the tom's eyes narrow, his tail begins to lash. "I will leave as soon as possible," words tumble from your mouth, you forget to think before speaking. "Unless... you'd like to join us," the tom stood a little taller, continuing to tower over you. "W-What group? Who are you?" this is all you manage to choke out. "Ah. We have a little detective! I'm Tornado, Superior of The Clan of the Risen Dawn. This is Cinder, the second Superior," the tom smiled, waiting for your answer. This could be your fate or it could be destiny. Cinder slowly smirks and her eyes flash in an unspeakable emotion, "So will you join us or will you accept fate?" You stuttered out your words, "I-I-I-" Tornado quickly interrupts and looks at Cinder, "Cinder, calm down." Cinder sighed and replied to Tornado, "Fine." Tornado turned his attention back to you and pressed the question further, "Well?" You quickly say, "Yes, I'll join." Tornado and Cinder smile as Cinder gazed at you and says calmly, " Welcome to the pack." The other pack members glance right at you to find that you have recently been accepted into the pack all howl your name to congratulate you. As you glance back to look at Tornado and Cinder, words tumble out of your mouth, "This is my new home." 'Ranks' Superior Description: The leader of the pack, the one to make decisions and the rules. This rank is given to the most respected of the pack, but they first must be put to the test by being Proxy. They are apart of the Counsel. Proxy Description: The second in command, the one that is there for when both Superiors are offline. This rank is given to the ones who have the potential to lead the pack in the future. They are apart of the Counsel. (THIS RANK IS EARNED) Strategist Description: Similar to Elite Mercenary, the Strategist is the one that helps the Superiors make battle decisions, like who is in the front battle line. This rank is given to a Mercenary for excellent fighting skills and has proven loyalty again and again. They are apart of the Counsel. Elite Healer Description: The head healer, the one that is there to help the others. This rank is given to a Healer for working hard to be above the rest. They are apart of the Counsel. Healer Description: The ones that are there to heal the members of the pack. This rank is given to those who are willing to work hard to keep their members healthy. They are not apart of the Counsel. Mercenary Description: The 'warriors' of the pack, they are responsible for hunting and fighting. They are not apart of the Counsel. Neophyte Description: Trainees of the pack, they will be overseen by a mentor. This rank is not apart of the Counsel. Queen Description: Any rank that is nursing or expecting kits. They are in the Counsel depending on what rank they are. Kit Description: The future of the pack. They are not in the Counsel. Rules # The Leaders word is always law. # Don't be overdramatic. # The OC limit is 2 per person # Don't edit the page without permission # No double-grouping, this is not loyal to the pack what-so-ever # You must be active at least 5-6 hours per week. # Don't cause drama with any of your pack members Those who break these rules will be given a punishment, from minor to severe. If you have read these rules, put 'Sunrise' at the bottom of your form 'Camp' Location: Snownywolf's den or Rainymood00's den Server: Draa Dress-Code- Head: Flower crown, Head flower, Head feather, Nothing Neck: Spike, Scarf, nothing Legs: Elf armor, Nothing Tail: Elf armor, Raccoon tail, Nothing Please keep your Oc sum what realistic, Please don't use colors for your pelt as in Blue, Pink, Purple etc. Please don't wear like princess gowns etc. Please wear something in the dress code. Joining Form Character Name: Username: ((Optional But Preferred)) Discord Tag: Gender: Species: Desired Rank: Character Description: Character Personality: Role-play Example: Loyalty Oath: Other: Departure Form Character Name: Username: Rank: Why You're Leaving: Improvements: Goodbyes: Alliance Form Group: Leader(s) Name: Offers/What You Expect From Us: Other: Alliances and Enemies Editors: Rainymood00 mrobe snownywolf Group created on: 1/12/19 Category:Multi-Species Category:Pack